


[Podfic] Into the Light Out of Darkness

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [36]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Politics, Singing, Smut, Witcher Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofInto the Light Out of Darknessby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:The Warlord of the North and his council have finally decided to conquer the rest of Redania — but one of Milena's old friends throws their best-laid plans into disarray.It turns out Vizimir of Redania has been keeping more secrets than anyone ever dreamed.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 33
Kudos: 62





	[Podfic] Into the Light Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Light Out of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372836) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 02:42:23  
 **Size:** 104 MB

### With Sound Effects

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Into the Light Out of Darkness (sfx) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-36/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack36_IntoTheLightOutOfDarkness_byInexplicifics-fx.mp3)  


_Please note that this version includes some explicit sound effects. You can check the bottom notes for more details._

 _  
_

### Without Sound Effects

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Into the Light Out of Darkness (no sfx) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-36/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack36_IntoTheLightOutOfDarkness_byInexplicifics-nofx.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:07
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:28:00
  * **Chapter 3:** 00:59:51
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:32:48
  * **Chapter 5:** 02:11:14



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> As noted above, the FX version includes a number of sound effects including choking/gagging/gurgling and a “head” being smashed. If it helps, due to the pandemic, I was sadly unable to procure the decapitated head of a despot to smash, so no humans or animals (or even monsters) were harmed in the making of this podfic. Several items of produce were sacrificed for my art, and went on to be happily devoured by my pupper.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [my Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement (and maybe how to pronounce your username!) on your AO3 profile?


End file.
